


Unerkannte Liebe

by J_Free



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-26 02:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Free/pseuds/J_Free
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin is an apprentice to Ryan in his trade of potion making. Dan is a knight, the first one in centuries to train an Ender dragon. During a nasty storm, he and his dragon crash land in the city and Gavin develops a crush on the handsome knight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A storm and an unexpected visitor

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my friend Julia because she wanted Danvin and I wanted to try my hand at writing them again.  
> Apologies for any mistakes, I do hope you enjoy. <3

It was a stormy day in Achievement City, the aptly named “Achievement Hunters” were huddled in the safety of Geoff’s monolith as wind rattled through the city. It was a storm unlike any the men had seen before. Wind rattled the windows of everyone’s houses, carrying with it an eerie sound not unlike the one the great Ender dragon made. It made them all nervous, shrinking against each other in the corner they’d huddled in. The wind brought forth torrents of rain and bone chilling cold, it pounded against the walls of the monolith, the cold air slipping in through cracks and sapping warmth from the six men. Geoff was the first to speak finally, hissing out a curse through gritted teeth.

“Fuckin’ Joel and Caleb got off easy. They’re in the desert not freezing their dicks off.” Gavin was tucked firmly against him, shivering with his hood yanked up and held over his ears. His nose was pink with the cold and he whined, trying to bury even closer to Geoff. Normally the guys would tease him for being so clingy, but they all sat within inches of each other, sharing the bit of warmth they’d managed to hold onto. Jack was next to speak, laughing softly even as he shivered.

“Man, it’d be great if you had some of your lava Gavin. We could use your prickish tendencies right about now.” Gavin squawked indignantly and waved a hand in Jack’s direction, huffing in annoyance. He wished he’d had some lava in his inventory, they could build a hole for it and use that to stave off the chill that had settled over them, but alas all of his lava was at home in a well-stocked chest. The storm had come out of nowhere, interrupting one of their usual game days with sudden raindrops.

They’d intended to just ignore the rain and continue their playing; since a little water never hurt anyone, but then it grew into much more than just a little water and the men were drenched before they finally achieved shelter in Geoff’s house. That had been hours ago and tensions were growing high, spurred on by the cold and the antsy feelings that gripped everyone. They’d been cooped in the house with nothing to do but make idle conversations with each other and Geoff was pretty sure if they didn’t get out of there soon everyone was bound to go mental. Well, except for Ryan, but they weren’t sure how sane the man was to begin with anymore. Michael had progressively grown more and more haughty looking and he grimaced, nose scrunching in annoyance at every little thing. True to his own destructive nature, Gavin managed to disturb Michael and send him off into Mogar mode. His yell echoed through the monolith and Gavin’s distressed squeaks of ‘MICHAEL!!’ also echoed through, much to the tired amusement of the men. However it was Ray who spoke up and drew everyone’s attention off of the two boys who were rolling around in a wrestling match of sorts.

“Hey, the rain’s stopped.” Five pairs of eyes snap to him and there’s a scramble to the door that Ray had peered out of. Sure enough, the rain has stopped and the wind has tapered off into a light breeze. However, that’s not the thing that catches their eyes most. It’s the large ender dragon laying in the centre of their city, wings stretched awkwardly and concealing a good portion of the logo that made up the centre. The men fell silent for a long few moments, staring through the tiny windows in the door to see. Ender dragons were almost never seen in the wild, it was extremely dangerous for them to be out and about, and this one was just collapsed smack dab in the middle of their city.

“Should we go out and check on it?” Ryan asked. Everyone looked hesitant, they couldn’t in good conscious leave it out there to die, but it could kill them. Geoff weighed the possibilities before nodding slowly, if they went out with swords they should be okay, they’d defeated an ender dragon before, and this one was injured, meaning it would be an easier fight. After a bit of murmuring and grumbling from Michael, they fished swords from one of Geoff’s many chests and crept outside. It was still cold outside, but without the downpour and the wind it was much more tolerable. The dragon was breathing, shallow breathy sounds coming from it as they crept closer. They had their swords raised and nearly froze when the dragon shifted, rolling half over and revealing a young man.

“Is that?” Gavin’s eyes were wide as he took in the figure laying half curled, leg bent at an awkward angle beneath his body. At Geoff’s nod, he put his sword away, walking slowly closer to the prone figure. He was inches from the man when the dragon’s large purple eyes snapped open and she roared, a deafening, terrifying sound that made the others tremble. They were frozen in place and Gavin’s eyes widened as the ender dragon knocked him to the ground, growling as she pinned him under a claw. She was snarling, her breath rushing out at him, hot to the point of suffocating. He gasped out a breath as he realized she was bleeding, deep violet blood dripping from her teeth as she snarled down at him, her mouth inches from his face.

“Stop!” A warm voice shattered the terrified bubble Gavin was trapped in. It was trembling slightly and if he turned his head just slightly he could see the young man who had previously been crumpled beneath the dragon’s belly. He had an arm wrapped around his waist, grimacing as the dragon turned her great head to face him. When he spoke it was in the odd speech that Endermen used and the dragon growled her replies.

“We were just gonna help you mate. I promise!” Gavin cried out, turning his head to look at his friends who stood frozen to the side. They seemed to get the hint from the pleading look on Gavin’s face and they nodded, muttering their agreement to what Gavin had said. The dragon didn’t seem convinced, her claws tightening around Gavin until he winced. An annoyed sound from the strange man made the dragon release him, huffing an annoyed breath before curling around the other. Michael was the first to Gavin’s side, pulling him up to his feet and over to the others. Geoff’s face was contorted in extreme concentration and he grimaced slightly, looking at the young man who was propped against the dragon’s side.

“You’re Dan.” He said finally, arms crossing across his chest as he watched the other, eyeing the dragon warily. The man called Dan looked confused at first before he nodded and everyone’s attention moved back to Geoff. “Thought so. You’re the first kid in one hundred years to actually tame an ender dragon. Gotta say, I’m pretty fucking impressed kid. Ryan, go get us some potions, we’ve gotta get to work so they can leave.” Ryan stared at the leader of their small group until the tightening of Geoff’s jaw sent him off to his own house to retrieve the potions he’d made. After retrieving all of the ones he’d kept in a chest, he headed back outside, grimacing. They’d have to make some more before they went out hunting again. Geoff was still watching sternly as Ryan started his work with the injured two before him and Gavin crept up to the man, eyebrows furrowed slightly.

“Why do they have to leave so soon Geoff? What’s wrong with them being here?” Geoff sighed softly and rubbed at his forehead. Of course Gavin wouldn’t recognize why they couldn’t be here. Dan more than likely could but an ender dragon sitting in their city would draw the attention of endermen and more than likely several other mobs. But Gavin would pout and insist they let them stay, something Geoff couldn’t do, no matter how bad he technically felt about sending the injured man back into the wild.

“They just can’t Gavin.” Best to keep it simple and not try to explain it to him. It would be much easier that way. He’d be frustrated and upset and that would be enough to upset him even more that they were sending an injured man away. Geoff felt bad sure, it didn’t feel right to just send him off to fend for himself, but without their usual potions around it would be entirely too dangerous for the mobs that would surely come looking for the injured dragon. He tried to avoid looking at Gavin but the young man was in his face immediately, bottom lip jutting out and eyes big and sad.

“But Geoff!! We can’t just bloody send them out there! What if they get killed? Some heroes we are mate.” The older man sighed heavily, pinching his nose and glaring at the kid in front of him. He was right however, they wouldn’t be much of a set of heroes if they just let someone go off while injured. Geoff's gaze fell to Dan who was gritting his teeth and squeezing his eyes closed as Ryan worked on his broken leg. He cursed softly under his breath and shot Gavin a glare before rubbing a hand through his messy dark hair. Gavin was such a pain in his ass.

“Fine, they can stay. Just until Dan gets better though. No longer than that.” He mumbled, throwing his hands up in the air and rolling his eyes as Gavin squeaked happily and clung to him. “Shouldn't you be helping Ryan out anyway? Isn't that your duty as an apprentice or something?” Gavin squawked and nodded; as if it hadn't occurred to him at all, before running over to Ryan's side. Geoff sighed and watched the younger man flit around, trying to make himself useful. Maybe he'd become too soft since Gavin joined them, but there was just something about the kid that made it too hard to say no to him. With a sigh, he set off to his house, gesturing for Jack to follow him. They'd have to build somewhere for the behemoth of a dragon to stay, maybe Dan could sleep at Gavin's house, since the boy wanted him to stay so badly.

“What is it boss?” Jack asked, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked over at the dragon curled protectively around Dan. The whole day had gone topsy turvy, from a horrendous rainstorm to the arrival of the well known dragon-knight Dan Gruchy. It made the ginger man tug a hand through his hair and shake his head. What a disastrous day.

“We need a temporary shelter for the dragon. Gavin can shelter Dan until he gets better since it was his whining that's the reason they're staying here.” Geoff said, stooping to drag out some stacks of blocks from a chest against the wall. “It doesn't have to be anything really fancy, just something to shelter her and keep her warm in case we have another storm like that.” Just because he was worried about the other mobs coming around doesn't mean he was a heartless man, she still deserved some sort of structure, and this way after they'd left the shelter could be turned into a stable of sorts, or even a storehouse for whatever.

“You got it, I'll build a house for her then.” Jack took the wooden blocks and looked around for a suitable spot. Tucking them into his inventory, he turned back to look at Geoff. “You think this is a good idea? She's an ender dragon after all. Who knows what sort of mobs she could attract just by being here. I mean, aside from the endermen.” Geoff sighed and Jack knew what he was thinking. Rubbing his forehead lightly, he shrugged and nudged Geoff with his shoulder. “Whatever happens I'm pretty sure we can take care of it. No need to worry about it. You know what you're doing after all boss-man. So I'm gonna go build a house.”


	2. A friendship is built and a crush is born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the writing is clear enough, I don't usually write my conversations the way I have been in this fic but I'm giving it a try to see how it works. Hopefully it makes sense who all is talking c:

“I don’t trust him.” Michael leaned against the shelter Jack was finishing up and he watched the square with furrowed eyebrows. Gavin had taken a shine to Dan, talking a mile a minute with the man who shared a similar dumb accent. Maybe Michael was biased or overprotective of Gavin, but he didn’t like them spending so much time together. It had only been a day since the dragon and her knight crash landed in the middle of their city, but Michael had been in Mogar-mode practically constantly. They’d been sharing a house, as mandated by Geoff since ‘it was Gavin who wanted Dan to stay’. It made the man mad, he didn’t want Dan there any more than Geoff did, but it was for a different, more selfish reason.

“He’s been attempting to be helpful, even with a broken leg. So I can’t complain too terribly much. Unlike a certain uninjured warrior who’s bitching instead of helping me.” Jack wiped sweat from his brow and straightened, fixing Michael with a stern gaze. The angry warrior seemed to shrink slightly before pushing off the wall and murmuring an apology. He stepped into the shelter and whistled softly, of course it was well crafted, Jack was the best at building houses out of the guys after all. “Just grab some of the hay and scatter it onto the ground so it makes a sort of bedding.” Michael nodded and grabbed a bale of hay, grimacing as the stray bits poked at his arms,but he worked all the same, tugging the hay from it’s strings and laying it out carefully.

By the time Michael and Jack returned to the centre, Gavin was propped against the side of the ender dragon, talking excitedly to Dan; who was grinning. Michael bristled, lip curling in annoyance and he was stopped by Jack’s gentle hand on his shoulder. He mumbled something about hunting and shrugged off the hand, slipping away from the man. Gavin watched his friend abscond with a slight frown before turning his attention to Jack. “We’ve got a shelter for your dragon, while you’re here healing up and all. You’re welcome to stay in Gavin’s house during your stay.” Dan smiled pleasantly and Gavin looked positively thrilled.

“Thank you mate, I appreciate all of your kindness. I hope I can repay you chaps one day for all you’ve done.” Jack waved idly, smiling all the same before he excused himself to go help Ryan out. Gavin was beaming as he pushed himself to his feet, practically bouncing on his toes as he pulled Dan up to his feet as well. “Alright, hows about we go and check out this place they built yeah?” Gavin nodded and smiled, walking off and starting up yet another conversation with the other about his experiences as a dragon knight. Uncurling, the dragon followed behind them, her chuckles echoing softly in Dan’s head. It appeared the boy who dressed in Creeper skin had a crush on the boy who walked alongside the Ender.

They reached the decent sized shelter and she eyed it curiously. It was well made, full of sweet, dry hay and she snorted. Poking her head inside, she hummed and Dan grinned softly. She seemed pleased with the building. Sneaking the rest of her body inside, she curled up and huffed softly, eyes focused sharply on the two in front of her. “Alright girl, you want me to stay here with you?” Dan was always so considerate of her, she puffed a ‘laugh’ out and shook her great head before resting it back upon her clawed feet. “Er, then I guess it’s back off to B’s place. I’ll come check on you later okay?” He limped over and bent to kiss her nose, drawing a purred hum from her and she nodded, closing her eyes.

Gavin watched the two interact, smiling a bit and fidgeting slightly. He’d take Dan to his house to rest and get back to Ryan. The man still needed his help, especially with the amount of potions that had been used to get Dan back on his feet again. They had to replenish their supply before any specific jobs could be done and it was top priority. “Er not to rush you mate but I’ve got other jobs I’ve got to get on with. So we should get you back to my place. I’m pretty sure Ryan would have my head if he knew you missed your potion schedule.” He rocked back on his feet slightly and grinned quietly at the other. When Dan turned and smiled Gavin’s palms grew sweaty and his throat felt like someone had jammed cotton in it. There was something about the other that just made his heart beat entirely too fast and he felt even more clumsy than normal.

“Right! Sorry B, let’s get on. I just wanted to make sure she was right before I left.” He was grinning and Gavin just nodded dumbly, swallowing slightly before managing to flash a smile and turn back towards his house. He could feel his ears warm with embarrassment as they walked and Dan’s eyes were on him. “So you and your mates have heard of me?” No matter how well Dan got known throughout the land, it never ceased to amaze him. Gavin nodded slowly and looked over at the handsome knight. His hair was dark and messy, as if it hadn’t been cut in a few weeks.

“Yeah! Everyone’s heard of you Dan! You’re the first in centuries to have tamed an Ender dragon, or whatever you want to call it. It’s rather big bloody news around the world. Even my village knew who you were and we were all the way out in the middle of basically nowhere.” Gavin laughed softly and pushed open his door, gesturing for Dan to step inside. The other did, smiling gratefully as he sunk into a chair. It was amazing to Gavin, the way that the knight was possibly one of the kindest people he’d met. He’d always heard that people who were as well known or whatnot like Dan were self-absorbed or rude. But he was neither, with a broken leg he still attempted to help out with stuff before he was forced back down by Geoff and his own dragon’s growls.

“Really? Tell me about your village yeah? My own is long since gone, but they never really liked the fact that I befriended Endermen so easily. But it was always easy beyond belief. They were chatty buggers, always flitting around me.” Dan held back the little bit about the fact that the Ender were his only friends as a child, there was no need to bring that one up after all. Gavin tilted his head curiously and smiled lightly, fiddling around one of his chests before he retrieved a small bottle and a piece of bread.

“Well, my village was a small place, we were in the middle of a desert. We were happy, despite the fact that we seemed to attract a nasty amount of zombies and whatnot. We had bookshelves and all sorts of things! It was a pretty top place to live.” Gavin trailed off, fingers curling awkwardly around the neck of the potion bottle before he offered the bottle and the bread to the other. “We got a nasty bit of luck when I was about sixteen. A whole horde of creepers stumbled into the city. I woke up in the forest near Achievement City and I’ve been here ever since.” he was quiet as he sat down on his bed, hands clasped together between his knees. Dan gave him a sympathetic look and Gavin smiled weakly, nodding towards the potion. “Better drink that mate, you’ve gotta get your strength up.”

Dan nodded softly and picked up his potion, sipping it with a grimace. “So, what’s it like working with these chaps? Everyone seems really nice, though that Michael lad seems to really hate me.” Gavin laughed softly and rubbed the back of his neck slightly, kicking his feet idly.

“It’s honestly not you mate, he’s just wary. You and your dragon lady could cause a tick of problems for us. They think I don’t notice their worry but…she could rightly bring in Endermen, even though talking to you is obvious you’re not gonna do it. We just ah…got some bad history with outsiders.” Gavin shrugged softly and rubbed at his jaw. They’d had an outsider that left the city in a bit of a mess, several of the hunters ended up injured and it was a disaster.

“Really? Well that’s too bad innit? Don’t worry, we won’t cause any fits, promise.” Dan smirked softly and Gavin snorted, nodding slowly. He gestured towards the bread and the potion, urging the other to finish up. “I think I’ll be alright, you’d better get off to your work so you don’t get in trouble mate.” Nodding, Gavin hopped off the bed and waved.

“See you later Dan. Try and get some rest yeah?” Once Dan nodded, Gavin headed outside, stopping just outside the door to lean against the wall, hand squeezing at his chest. Dan’s smile did something funny to his heart, something he wasn’t so sure he was ready to address yet. Ryan was across the city, waving at Gavin to urge him over. Swallowing, he made his way over to the potion master, nothing like working to keep his mind off of the attractive knight who was currently resting in his room.


	3. Mogar explodes and Gavin is confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this one ends a bit abruptly, I was fumbling a bit with the conversation and they strike me as the friends who don't stay mad at each other very long. It felt kind of awkward to stretch the end out more so I just cut it to make it neater. Plus it was kind of dialogue heavy and I was going mental trying to put in actions and various things to stretch it out properly.

By a week into their stay, everyone had gotten fairly used to Dan. He'd been helping out as much as he could and everyone had grown to like the man. Everyone except Michael, he wasn't sure exactly why, but Dan's presence there infuriated him. Maybe it was because he was monopolising all of his friends' attention or that the knight was all Gavin seemed to talk about lately. It wasn't that he wasn't amused by his friend's star-struck crush, but he hated it at the same time. He wanted Dan gone and he wanted his best friend back. Hell he just wanted the whole city to stop hanging on the knight's words constantly. They'd been out hunting to accommodate the arrival of the man and Gavin was going on about something Dan was telling him about his childhood. Michael's temper had slowly wound itself tighter and tighter with every story and everyone's laughter at the stories. He killed a cow, fingers clenched tightly around the hilt of his sword as he listened to everyone talk through his com-system. Steadily, he wondered if it'd be worth it to just throw his sword somewhere in a fit of rage.

The thought of it being diamond and therefore being very hard to retrieve made him sigh and search out another cow. Michael tried to ignore the stories flooding his system when finally he just lost his temper. Gavin was talking about some story from when Dan was a child and he growled his annoyance. “Oh my God. Shut the fuck up about him for five fucking seconds! Man what's gotten into you assholes lately? A knight shows up and you're all on your knees to suck his dick.” Michael yelled, startling a chicken away from him as he trailed off into grumbled curses. Everyone was silent, the sound; or lack thereof, was deafening and he started to feel an uncomfortable weight settling into his chest. He was about to speak again when Geoff spoke to him privately.

“Wow man. That was kinda harsh. I mean I know you're not fond of Dan for whatever reason, but in case you haven't been paying attention to your best friend, this is kinda good for him. He's really thrilled by Dan's presence. Hell we've all heard the stories but it's got him happy and shit, yeah he's a dopey prick but you can't tell me you're not happy to see him with a crush on someone again.” Michael felt a pang of guilt, he'd made a real ass of himself because he was annoyed at his friends talking about Dan. “You'd better apologise to him man. He seemed pretty hurt by what you said.” The sound cut off with a low crackle and Michael stabbed his sword into the dirt, rubbing at his face with a groan. He really needed to learn to not get ahead of his brain when it came to saying things. Breathing out, he contacted Gavin, hoping he hadn't messed up too badly.

“Gavin?” The line was silent and he worried at his lip, fingers curling and clenching lightly against his pants. What if Gavin didn't reply? He had been an asshole, it wasn't bad that Gavin was excited, he was just absurdly jealous because Dan had the attention of everyone in the city.

“What is it Michael?” His voice was quiet, nervous almost. Michael's palms felt sweaty and he rubbed them against his pants, swallowing down the lump in his throat before speaking finally. He'd just have to tell Gavin that he was jealous. It was his best friend after all, he could talk to him.

“I'm sorry. I was a total jackass there. I know you're excited about Dan being here. Hell everyone is. I guess I was just really jealous for some stupid reason. I mean, you're my best friend and it just seemed like he's been all you've been focusing on lately.” Michael blurted out, immediately berating himself for how childish he made himself sound. However, the soft, breathy laugh coming from Gavin's mic made him smile weakly.

“You dumb pleb. Why didn't you just say something you dope?” he was quiet for a few moments before speaking quietly again. “I guess I didn't notice you were bothered by it. I'm sorry too Michael. I like Dan plenty but you're always gonna be my boy after all. Team Nice Dynamite yeah?”

Michael smiled softly and rubbed the back of his neck, pulling his sword from the ground. “Yeah Gavvers, Team Nice Dynamite. You're my boy.” He could hear the smile in Gavin's voice and he smiled as well. What a dumb thing to get upset about, of course he was still Gavin's friend. They were best friends after all.

“How about we go for some swimmy bevs later yeah?” He sounded just like normal, and Michael could picture the dumb grin he was wearing as he stood there doing who knows what. Seeking out another cow, Michael made his way deeper into the forest.

“Yeah man! Sounds like a fucking sweet idea.” He paused a moment and tightened his grip on his sword. He could try getting along with Dan for a bit too, why not. “Why don't you bring Dan along too? He'd probably like to get out of the city for a few minutes.” Gavin made a noise akin to a happy little squeak and Michael grinned. His friend was such an idiot. "I'll see if he'd like to go! Maybe we could make it a group night thing! Everyone's been so bloody busy lately it'd be top to just relax." Michael found himself nodding along with Gavin's reasoning. Everyone had been really busy lately and it was taking it's toll, as made really obvious by his ridiculous outburst previously. He agreed and after the communication with Gavin ended, Michael set to finishing his hunting faster. But not before there was contact from both Jack and Ryan asking what was even going on. He rolled his eyes and told them it was fixed, though he had a lingering feeling that Ryan knew why he blew up. The man was always far more perceptive than others were sometimes. It was almost unnerving how well he seemed to know exactly what was going on.


	4. Time for swimming and a step forward in friendships.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is definitely not as long as the next one is ah, my apologies. But I wanted a short little thing that showed the guys being friendly.  
> I'm sorry I've been so sporadic with updating, I have up to chapter six written but I've been busy with school and life.  
> Enjoy!

They hunted until the sun hung fairly low in the sky and the mobs had just begun to spawn. They packed up, heading back into town before their clothes could shift over into survival mode. Michael and Gavin walked alongside Ray as they made their way into the city. Michael still felt the annoyed ache of jealousy pressing against his chest, but he was happy to listen to his friend laugh and smile all the same. Their night of “swimmy bevs” had grown to encompass the rest of the guys as well, but it didn't matter, it was always nice to unwind together sometimes. They had a nice, fenced in area that was fairly safe from mobs spawning too close and causing them issue. It was where they'd go and more than likely enjoy a nice barbeque; provided they could convince Geoff to do it.

As they reached the city, Ray traded off his hauls for the day and slipped off to go to Joel's house, flipping the guys off as they whistled and catcalled at him. But Michael could see the slight flush that crept up the back of his neck and onto his ears. He grinned and nudged Gavin with his shoulder. “C'mon dude, let's get this stuff into Geoff's storage and see if we can convince him to cook for us.” Gavin nodded and beamed, that dumb grin he got when he was exceptionally pleased with something or another. They made their way over to the monolith and waited; a bit impatiently on Michael's part. He tapped his foot impatiently on the ground until they heard the yell from inside telling them Geoff was coming. His footsteps got slowly closer until he swung the door open. “Ding dong it's meat time.” Michael shoved the rewards of their hunt at the older man and he stashed them away with a slight grumble. “So, we're all going for swims tonight. You wanna barbeque and show that Dan kid what real food is?”

Geoff grinned sleepily and shrugged. “Sure why not. We'll show him what it means to actually get real food. Not that bullshit I'm sure he's been eating.” They'd noticed that Dan was skinny, almost unhealthily so. Which was something that made Geoff glad he'd been convinced to let Dan stay. “I'll get everything ready, you go round everyone up yeah?” Michael nodded and looked over at Geoff's amused smirk. Gavin was looking off at where Dan sat with his dragon, his ears a soft pink and a shy little smile tugging at his lips. He smiled despite himself and bumped his shoulder into Gavin's.

“Let's go Gav. We've got people to talk to. Gotta get this party started before it gets completely dark.” Gavin nodded and turned back to Michael, bouncing a bit on his toes and running off towards Jack's house. He and Ryan would more than likely be together after hunting, they usually were. Gavin was excited, he darted up the stairs and knocked, bouncing on his toes again as he waited. Michael shoved his hands in his pockets and looked over at Dan, who waved. Grimacing slightly, he forced a smile and lifted a hand to wave at the knight. He needed to remind himself to play nicely, for Gavin's sake if nothing else. Who knows, maybe the soldier was actually pretty nice. 

After they rounded everyone up and the supplies had been put where they needed to be, the hunters made their way to their swim area. It was nothing more than an old game area that they'd turned into a relaxation spot. It was decent sized with a strip of sand around it that was approximately three to four blocks wide. At one end there was a square of soul sand, burning quietly constantly for use as a barbeque. It was well lit and comfortable. As they walked, Dan talked quietly with Gavin, smiling pleasantly as they made their way through the expansive territory. Michael also caught sight of Joel and Ray's hand intertwined between them as they walked, he smiled despite himself. His friends were huge losers, but they were happy and that was good. 

They reached the pool and Geoff wandered over to the fire pit, setting the meat on a brick block as he started on their meal. The sun was still high enough in the sky that they didn't need to light torches yet, so Michael stripped out of his gear, letting the armour hit the ground with a soft thump. Similarly, Gavin was stripping out of his own, chatting animatedly to Dan. Rolling his eyes, he looked over at Ray who was tucked against Joel's side, legs stretched out in front of him and a small grin on his face. He obviously wasn't going to join them; not unless Joel did as well. It was cute, they'd been a bit on the shy side when it came to them getting together. Joel felt he was too old but Ray was head over heels and he didn't care.

Gavin finished undressing and jumped into the water, yelling out something as he splashed most of the guys. “Oh come on! Gavin you fuck!” Michael rubbed his hands over his face, trying to push some of the water from his sight. “You little prick.” Gavin was giggling madly, grinning up at Michael from the 'safety' of the water. Dan was snickering softly as he watched the two. “Oh you think you're immune? Fuck no man. You're going in too.” Michael ran towards the knight; who yelped in surprise. He tried to escape but Michael caught him easily, catching him around the waist and throwing them both into the water. Dan started laughing when he resurfaced, wiping the water from his face as he did. Michael was grinning as well, shifting himself to float on his back in the warmed water. Joel and Ray were on the shore, snickering softly and the gents were shaking their heads.

“This is top. I'm really enjoying this lads.” Gavin floated quietly on his back as well, eyes closed against the setting sun. Michael smiled and nodded, cracking open an eye to look over at Dan. The knight was similarly positioned, eyes closed as the sun warmed his tanned skin. 

“Yeah, it's tippy toppers Gav.” Michael yawned and hummed quietly. Ray was sitting there watching everyone as they floated in the water. He watched Gavin, looking at Dan; who's eyes were closed. The look on his face was nothing short of longing adoration. It made Ray smile a bit and tuck closer to Joel to fight off the chill of the night as it slipped in. The look Gavin wore was very much like one he had worn before confessing to the man he was now tucked close to. The very thought made him chuckle softly. He'd have to confront Gavin like the other had done while he was still adamant about not being attracted to Joel.

The lads floated on for a little while before Gavin initiated a splash war that ended in Dan and Michael teaming up against him and him looking like a drowned rat. He was giggling none the less, swimming over to half tackle his friends in a hug. All three burst into laughter, dragging themselves out of the water in time for Geoff to announce the food was done.. The mention of food had the hunters crowding around the fire, stomachs grumbling in anticipation of the food. There was a reason Geoff cooked almost everything for the hunters. 

Gavin practically moaned as he took a bite of the steak, eyes closing as he chewed. “Geoff's cooking is the best around. I pity anyone who's got to eat anyone else's cooking honestly.” he grinned, looking over at Dan. The knight was looking at his food a bit cautiously, as if someone was going to take it from him. He had to admit he felt a bit guilty, eating such incredible food with his dragon at home. What if she didn't get anything to eat? His stomach gave a growl and he grimaced slightly, taking a bite. The steak seemed to melt in his mouth and he gave a moan of approval, savouring the taste.

“This is absolutely incredible. Er, I have to ask though. Did Aoelaed get fed?” The looks of confusion he was given made him chuckle a bit, rubbing at the back of his neck. “Ah, my dragon that is.” Jack was the first to respond, nodding slowly and swallowing his food.

“Yep! I made sure to feed her before we left. She's got a whole cow to enjoy for while we're gone. I figured she'd probably be hungry. So, what kind of name is Aoelaed? That's quite a name.” None of them had even realised that the Ender dragon had a name, but then again, none of them had stopped to attempt to talk to her. 

Dan nodded, setting his plate in his lap as he thought. “It's the name she was given by the Ender. They speak in a different language than we do, so it's only a very rough translation of what her name actually is. They all have names you know, but their language is odd. I can only speak it roughly and I've been around them all my life.”

“I've got to say Dan, not a whole lot is known about you. Just that you came from the ruins of a small village and you were the first in centuries to train an Ender dragon. Honestly, you're something of a fairy tale character.” It was true, barely anything was known about the strange young man and the rumours that flew around him were a bit unbelievable.

“Well, it's not much of a story, but if you would like I could tell you guys about my past.” not all of it of course, there's some things that are best kept to oneself after all. At everyone's rather enthusiastic nod, Dan sighed and set his food away, running a hand through his dark hair. “Alright, let's see. Where should I start.”


	5. His past is told and he finds a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been incredibly busy as of late wah. I'm terribly sorry this is so late.   
> Hope you all enjoy <3

Dan leaned back slightly, resting his weight on his hands as he tried to pick a point to start his story. “Well let's see, I was born in a small village in the middle of a jungle. We were attacked often, it wasn't exactly the safest place to live. But my people were knights. They were a fierce sort, our kids were taught to fight from a fairly young age to make sure we could help defend the city. When I was a kid, Endermen would constantly come up to me, but they never attacked me, even though I know for certain I made eye contact with them more than once. It was the strangest thing.” Dan chuckled softly and rubbed at the back of his neck. “Honestly, I think the only reason I wasn't kicked out was the fact that our elder said it was important I be kept safe.”

Biting his lip, he rubbed at his neck again before leaning back. “Then again I think she knew more than anyone gave her credit for knowing...but uh. I was about ten years old when things got pretty bad. Mobs attacked more frequently and more of my people were getting badly injured. It was a mess. Things got even worse when the creepers started attacking. I don't remember much after they started exploding, just purple sparkles and then darkness, a lot of it. I woke up in what I would later find out was the End. I was taken to see the Ender dragon and I guess they reached and agreement about me staying there. I don't really know, my Ender was almost completely non-existent at that point. I have no idea how long I was in the End honestly, since time flows differently there. But one day I fell asleep and the next time I woke up I was in the ruins of my village with an Ender dragon egg. It must have been a while, since the village was starting to be covered in wild grass.” He sighed and sat up straight, pulling his uninjured leg to his chest.

“I spent a few years travelling, my dragon hatched a few months after I came back to our world. It was pretty hard, trying to make sense of what she was saying, but with my basic knowledge of Ender, we managed it somehow. We travelled on and well. Somewhere along the way I got this reputation as an amazing knight and yeah. That's really it. To this day I honestly still don't know why the Endermen rescued me. It doesn't make any sense to me and Aoelaed doesn't know, or at least she won't tell me.” He shrugged. His story was nothing special, though it must have captured the hunters' attention, since not a one of them spoke during his story. He conveniently left out the last few months, nearly starving himself to keep Aoelaed healthy and strong. They didn't need to know what'd been going on.

“Wow, that's quite a story kid. You're something special alright. That much is certain.” Geoff murmured thoughtfully, nodding his head slowly. It was a lot to take in, he was rescued by the Endermen and resurfaced who knows how long later? Geoff went over what he knew of the surrounding villages, trying to remember a village of fighters. It had been a while but he remembered something, somewhere in the back of his mind perhaps. He remembered hearing about a village that was normally known for surviving attacks being destroyed in the middle of the night in a horrible raid. A part of him wanted to extend an offer for the knight to stay with them, become a member of the Hunters while he was around and free. But another still wasn't sure they could trust the young man.

Dan shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck in slight embarrassment, he wasn't good at dealing with the attention he received since becoming so well known. “That's how Gavin came to us y'know. He just woke up one day in the middle of the logo. It was quite a day.” Jack laughed, nodding towards the other. Dan looked over at Gavin, who was bumping his chin against his knees, eyebrows furrowed slightly. “Actually, come to think about it, aside from Ray that's how a lot of our guys came around. Michael's city was under siege and he was sent away. Passed out near the city and we took him in. Ray wandered in when he was a kid, he was a member of a wandering tribe and he just ended up here. Most of us didn't have a home, that's what Achievement City is. It's kind of a refuge.” Jack smiled and looked at the others.

Joel gave Ray's shoulder a squeeze before pressing a kiss to his forehead. They'd all come from dangerous situations that brought them somehow together. Perhaps it was fate that brought them all to the same place to be a good team. To be a family for each other when they didn't have anyone. Geoff grinned at the group sitting around him and he shifted. “Hey Dan, we don't do this often or anything but you've gotten on pretty well with our group as of late. We were wondering if you'd like to join the hunters.”

When Geoff spoke, Dan felt his throat tighten and he swallowed, rubbing a hand through his hair. They wanted him to join? To be a part of their little family. It made hot tears prick at his eyes and he grinned, nodding slowly. “I haven't had a family in years like you lads. You've made me feel right welcome ever since I got here. It just makes sense to join you. Thank you.” Geoff leaned over and gave him a squeeze on the shoulder, grinning softly. They'd accepted him in a way that hadn't happened before. Everyone always treated him differently, from when he was a kid up even until his adulthood. But these hunters treated him like he was normal. It made his throat clench and he rubbed a hand across his face.

Gavin was practically bouncing in his seat, grinning happily. “Look Dan! You're a lad now!” He laughed happily and nudged Michael. He laughed as well, shaking his head and giving Gavin a playful shove. Yeah, he wasn't so sure about Dan at first but hearing the man's story and then actually swimming with him and seeing how receptive the man was to their shenanigans, Michael realised Dan was a pretty good guy. He could get used to him being there, besides. It might make the games they played a bit more entertaining.

The night started to draw to a close, the sky dark and full with stars. Joel and Ray laid back in the sand, Ray tucked against his side, their hands intertwined on Joel's chest. It was sweet, seeing the two curled together. Michael and Gavin lay next to each other, their hands tucked behind their heads as they looked up at the stars. The gents were on their backs, and there may or may not have been hand holding going on, but nobody could tell for sure. Dan just smiled, pulling his knees up to his chest as he looked around at his friends. Family. It made him smile wider and rest his chin on his knees.


	6. Ray confronts Gavin and Dan overhears.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoelaed's text is in bold and Dan's is in italics, my apologies if it gets a bit hard to read, I wasn't sure how to break it without making many unnecessary paragraphs in there.

It had been three weeks since Dan was made a part of the Achievement Hunter team. He and Ray were almost constantly goofing off; when the ender-knight wasn't with Gavin that is. It was driving the man absolutely insane. The way that the two men with the silly accents were constantly pussyfooting around each other. Gavin was absolutely head over heels, and he wasn't sure about Dan but Ray was pretty sure he felt the same way. It was driving him crazy. So finally, one sunny day, he found the light haired man standing outside Ryan's house. He had his tongue caught between his teeth and he was looking at the bulletin board just outside of said building.

“Vav. Dude we've gotta talk okay.” Ray made his way over to his friend, hands shoved into his pockets. Gavin turned to face him, running a hand through his hair. He had a ton to do that day, mainly collecting necessary ingredients for potions that they were running out on. His mind was running a mile a minute, the list he had to collect was clenched in his hand.

“Sorry X-Ray I've loads to do today. So we've gotta make this quick or Ryan is gonna have my bloody head.” Ray waved a hand dismissively and shrugged, gesturing towards  
the forest. It'd be better to talk to each other outside of the city. That way nobody would overhear them and embarrass Gavin even further.

“C'mon, I'll help you gather stuff. That way you can do your work and I can talk to you.” Gavin thought about it for a moment before deciding it was a good enough compromise and nodding. They made their way into the forest near the city, moving over the bridge and past Joel and Caleb's respective houses. Joel was outside farming and Ray flushed slightly, waving as they walked past. The grin on Gavin's face earned him an elbow to the ribs as they walked. “Shut up dude. Don't even go there.”

“I didn't say anything mate. Now what did you want to talk about?” He asked, stooping to pick a few plants from the ground. Ryan's lists were expansive and complicated sometimes and the man didn't want to be out here. But part of becoming an apprentice is learning to pick up on what the necessary items were by sight. Gavin had gotten fairly good at it, but it still frustrated him to no end when he had to go and find certain items. It was even more tedious when it came to items that looked very similar to another.

Ray picked a few plants, thinking out what he was going to say before finally speaking. “Well, it's about how you feel about Dan.” Gavin stopped, his fingers curled around a stem. Shaking his head slowly, he stood and looked at Ray. The flush that crept it's way up the back of his neck and over his ears made the other man snicker softly.”C'mon man. You can't even deny that you like him. This is me you're talking to. Remember? I mean you knew when I liked Joel, don't you think I recognise the signs now?” Gavin tried to sneak off, moving quickly away from Ray but he wasn't going to give up that easily. “Seriously?”

“Piss off Ray, I don't know what you're talking about. I'm not as head over for Dan as you are for Joel you pleb.” Ray rolled his eyes, choosing to follow Gavin quietly as he attempted to sneak off into the woods. Gavin was going to continue to be petulant and stubborn beyond belief. They reached a lake that a new farm had been started near. It was small, generally only used for Ryan's needs and Gavin stopped to pick up some of the plants they'd grown.

“Listen Vav. I know you don't want to listen to me, but I know how that feeling looks. It's okay to talk to me dude. You know that. I'm not gonna tell anyone about it.” Gavin sighed, setting his bag down and standing. He turned to look at Ray and frowned, rubbing a hand over his face with a grimace. Ray offered him a smile and gestured towards some nearby stumps. Nodding slowly, Gavin followed the shorter man over to sit down, staring at his hands.

“Bollocks. Mate I don't know when it even happened. I thought he was pretty interesting and then suddenly I was just...” Gavin trailed off, sighing heavily. He pressed his face to his hands and groaned softly.

“You were just in love.” Ray murmured, nodding a bit. He knew how Gavin felt, he'd been in the same exact boat a few months ago with Joel. He'd always thought the older man was brilliant, if a bit out there and all it took was a few weeks and he was done in. “That's how it works man. It sneaks up on you and before you know it you're head over heels and absolutely fucked.” Reaching over, Ray gave Gavin's shoulder a squeeze and he smiled. “Listen, did you ever consider just telling him you like him?”

Gavin sighed and shook his head, “It's not that I haven't considered it. It's just...I like our friendship and bloody hell. It's not like I know he's gonna like me back or not.” He wasn't known for having the most stellar self-esteem. If anything he had a very poor opinion of himself sometimes and it made it hard for him to confess his feelings to someone. Especially someone as 'top' as Dan was in his opinion.

Ray nodded slowly, looking at his shoes for a moment. His gaze was drawn to Gavin kicking at the dirt, scuffing his toe at the ground. “I get that. Kinda sucks right? But you know what I say. What's the worst that can happen? I mean yolo right?” Gavin snorted softly and elbowed him in the side. With a soft oof, Ray laughed. “Besides, I don't think he'd do that. He doesn't seem like that kind of guy.”

Even though he was nervous about the whole concept, Gavin had to admit Ray had a really good point. “I hate you Ray. You and your sensible nonsense. You bloody dope.” Ray grinned and pushed up, standing in front of him. “Alright, I'll talk to him later. Maybe I'll tell him that I like him.” Gavin grumbled in annoyance and stood as well before going to grab his bag again. “Let's go then. I've got loads to do and Ryan is gonna have my arse if I don't get back soon.”

Nearby, Dan had his back pressed to a tree, listening to Ray's laughter and Gavin's indignant squeak bouncing off the trees. Once they'd fallen into silence and he could no longer hear the sound of their footsteps, the knight sank to the ground and rubbed at his temples. “Holy shit.” Did he really hear that right? Gavin was interested in him? Romantically? _'Aoelaed?'_ It took a few moments for her to respond, but the soft voice was like a gentle embrace, calming him. **'Yes little one?'** Dan stopped, rubbing a hand over his face again. _Did you know Gavin likes me?_ The rush of amusement he felt from her made him frown. _'What's that feeling for?'_ She was huffing soft laughter and he kicked his shoe against the dirt. **'Humans are so cute sometimes. Of course he does.'**

Dan had pushed himself to his feet, pacing a bit. Her words made him stop and he nearly screeched in annoyance. _'What in the bloody hell do you mean by that?'_ She was radiating smug amusement and he growled. **'You silly boy. Of course I knew. I could see if from the moment he met you. It is quite sweet.'** She was still amused and he tugged a hand through his hair, grimacing slightly. **'My dear knight, why does it bother you so? You should be elated that he returns your feelings. Is something wrong?'**

He breathed out a sigh and stopped, looking at the sky. Why was he so bothered by this? Why did it throw him off so badly? It wasn't that he didn't like Gavin, he really did. The man with the Creeper clothes was beyond any range of normal levels of adorable. ' _No. Maybe. I don't know..._ ' The wave of sympathy from her made him smile weakly. ' _Can we go flying?_ ' She paused for a moment before speaking again, her voice a pleasant comfort in his mind. ' **Of course my dear little one. Stay where you are.** ' Maybe a flight would clear his head, he needed it. Gavin was going to tell him today, he was debating it when he and Ray left. It made Dan's head feel fuzzy and his heart pounded noisily against his chest. It drummed a violent tune in his chest, making him breathe out shakily. Man love was complicated.


	7. After a long flight, decisions are made. Conversation is a go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a bit short loves, I've been really busy preparing for midterms and a few other things and gosh I've had no time to write.  
> Enjoy <3

Dan flew with Aoelaed until they were high enough that frost clung to his eyelashes and stole his very breath away. They flew until the only thought in his mind was the feeling of flight emanating from her. His only focus was the steady beat of her wings, of the sinuous twist of her body as they flew. It was relaxing, surrendering his thoughts to her control and clearing his mind. But sooner or later Dan knew he had to land, he had to face the conversation he should have with Gavin. It made his palms sweaty and he swallowed, burying his face against the hollow between Aoelaed's shoulders.

Truth be told, he wasn't sure why he was so nervous about talking with Gavin. The young man had been nothing short of accepting, he was fascinated by Dan's story. By his abilities with the Endermen, he was curious rather than fearful of his differences. By all rights, it made no sense to be nervous about the man. But love doesn't tend to make sense when it should. Aoelaed was an immense comfort, calming him with her thoughts and taking his concerns behind the walls of her mind. His thoughts were a whirlwind, battering his mind repeatedly and making his head ache.

**'Be calm little one. Do not let your mind stress so over something that is not a concern.'** Dan grimaced and rubbed at his face, slipping off her side when they'd finally landed. Aoelaed looked at him with deep violet eyes, concerned. He bent and rest his forehead against hers, sighing softly.

_'I don't mean to. But it's human nature. Bloody hell. I wish this were simpler.'_ She nuzzled against her knight and hummed softly, tongue flicking out to tickle at his nose. Despite himself, Dan cracked a smile, laughing quietly before hugging her around the neck. _'Thank you Aoelaed.'_

**'You are welcome. We are dragon and knight, it is my duty to ensure you are content. For our connected sanity. But I do not think you have anything to fear with the young creeper man. Things will be alright.** Her words comforted Dan and he pressed a kiss to her nose before standing straight again. He had a few things to take care of before heading back into town to talk to Gavin, but after the flight with Aoelaed, he felt much better about everything. He was Dan Gruchy, Ender-knight and dragon tamer. He could do this...yeah right.

Miles away in Achievement City; Gavin sat with Ryan outside of his house, tapping his fingers idly in the grass as the potion-master went over the newest potion he’d concocted. It was strong, but not one that they’d be making very often, that was for sure. “Now this has some items we can only find in the nether so obviously it’s not going to be made very often. I know you don’t want to go in there to get the stuff, and I definitely don’t, so this is a potion we’re gonna have to use a bit sparingly.” Ryan held out a small bottle, the liquid inside was a pure orange in colour, almost transparent with how clear it was.

“So…what does it do again? Aside from be a bloody pain in our arse if we use too much of it?” He held the bottle very carefully, fingers curled around the neck of it as he studied the bright liquid. It reminded him of the colour the blaze sported, in parts it reminded him of the blaze rods as well. Swirls of red would occasionally curl along the surface of the orange liquid, making it look like bottled fire.

“It makes you resistant to fire. It could come in handy when we do our explorations into the caves and such. Or if we find ourselves in the nether again and we come face to face with Ghasts.” Ryan took the potion again and set it aside, sitting across from Gavin again. “But like I said, they’re tricky to make because the magma powder is hard to get a hold of.” Gavin nods and looks at his own set of potions.

They’re nowhere near as nice and clear as Ryan’s are and he sighs, rubbing a hand over his face. “I can’t seem to get the hang of these. They come out so bloody awful compared to yours.” Ryan just chuckled softly and held out his hand for one of Gavin’s potions. He’d gotten really good at the simple potions, but the more complex ones were giving him fits; as was to be expected honestly.

“You’re still working and learning kid. It’s gonna take some time but you can do it.” He nodded and studied the crimson potion in his hand. It was a simple strength potion, but Gavin had somehow managed to get it to come out cloudy looking, it had the consistency and colour of blood. Ryan grimaced slightly, all of the potions should brew to a perfectly translucent version of their colour. Gavin had potential, but he was easily distracted and often fell a bit short on his actual work. It was more often than not very frustrating to Ryan, but he was determined to mould the younger man into the potions expert he knew the other could be.

He noted that Gavin was distracted though; it wasn’t exactly the most secretive thing, written all over the boy’s face as he picked at some blades of grass. He was staring at his hands, tearing blades to pieces as he furrowed his eyebrows in deep concentration. “Ryan. Can I ask you a question?” It took the man by surprise, but he nodded slowly.

“Yeah of course Gavin. You can ask me anything.” He wasn’t sure what Gavin wanted to know, but it had to be serious to make the boy look so concerned. The usually excited young Brit was distressed looking and it had him pulling further at the grass. He bit at his lip and tapped his fingers idly against the ground, pushing at the dirt that held the grass.

“What do you do if you’re head over for someone but they’re bloody insanely cool and you’re not really so much? How do you tell them how you feel?” Once again it seemed to catch the man off guard. Ryan blinked softly and rubbed at his forehead slightly. Gavin wanted advice, more than likely to do with his crush on Dan, something that the older man had definitely caught onto.

“Well, I'm assuming the two of you are on pretty good conversational terms correct?” Ryan spoke slowly. When Gavin nodded, he leaned back and rested his weight on his arms. “Well, first I think you need to think on the fact that this 'person' is probably no cooler than any of us. Then, I think you need to think about the fact that they're also just a person like we are.” He paused and sat back up, crossing his legs. “See, you're almost putting them on a pedestal and making it harder than it needs to be. They're just another person that you find attractive or appealing. Just talk to them.”

Gavin was quiet for a long moment, looking at the grass he'd managed to pick and pile in front of him. “You're right, cheers Ryan I appreciate it.” It was good advice, given in a kind way. He did fancy Dan and he put him onto a pedestal he probably never wanted to be on. Remembering the young man's past reminded him that Dan was a normal kid who was chosen by Endermen for some unknown reason. It was quite possible he just wanted to be like everyone else.

He liked Ryan, the man was a kind sort, if a bit mad in his behaviour, but he always knew how to comfort and offer advice when called upon. “No problem kiddo, you'll do great anyway.” He smiled and they launched back into their potion studies, Gavin's attention was finally focused and he could take Ryan's instructions to heart properly.

It was midday when Dan made his way back into the city. It was suspiciously empty and the hairs on the back of his neck prickled slightly. Where was everyone? He was greeted by a squeak of surprise and then Gavin's voice yelling to him. “B! You're back!” Looking around, he found the source of the voice was perched in a tree near Michael's house. “Everyone's out doing various things, they told me to stay here to meet you when you got back.”


	8. Conversation is easier than you think and ends in kisses?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not 100% happy with this but there's some cute smooches and that's always nice.  
> Sorry for any mistakes, this is unbeta'd and I only catch so much.

It was mostly true, everyone was out doing various things, but Michael and Ray pushed for Gavin to stay behind to finally talk to Dan about his feelings. They told Geoff it was so he could meet him when the knight came back, but the older man wasn't oblivious to what'd been going on. In fact he'd more than once made a remark about the two of them just fucking and getting it over with. But he went with it, pretending to be oblivious of course.

With Ryan's words echoing in his head, Gavin kicked softly at the dirt as he stood there with Dan. “So uh, since you're a member of the city now, we figured you should probably get your own little place, if you'd like to build it together?” he asked hopefully. Dan nodded and looked at Gavin quietly, a small; almost nervous smile on his face.

“Sounds like a brilliant idea.” To be honest, Dan was enjoying staying with Gavin, the man was eccentric and full of energy and it made him smile more often than not. There was something about his cheerful energy that just brightened Dan's day. He could get quite used to seeing the excited smile every day, there was just something perfect about it.

"Where should we set up?" Gavin looked around, humming thoughtfully as he debated the places there were left to put houses. The city had become sort of sprawling, each man with their own houses, plus the addition of Caleb and Joel over off to the side by the farm. Dan was looking in a small spot near Gavin's house, his mind running admittedly a bit wild with the prospect of just living and being near the mischievous younger man. 

“Well, could we put my house near yours? It’s a nice place right there innit?” Gavin’s ears turned a soft pink and he swallowed before nodding slowly. Dan wanted his house right by his? Really? It made the younger of the two’s imagination run a bit wild and he started off towards the corner of Achievement City that his house occupied. Them being neighbours would be perfect, the two of them could visit and maybe…if they became more…Gavin’s heart leapt to his throat and he bit back a funny little noise, climbing up to the rise above his house, hands on his hips when he stood.

“Yours can be on the rise above mine. Then we can be like neighbours!” Gavin said a bit happily, smiling shyly at the other. Dan nodded, not trying to disguise his eagerness at the thought and he followed Gavin to a spot, looking around. “We can start building right here and decide how big it’s gonna be.” Nodding, Dan took the pieces of brick he was handed and he started placing them, squaring out a bit of land for his house.

They spent most of the afternoon building Dan’s house, and when they were finished, both men were pleased with it’s appearance. It was a decent sized little place, with a small window to sit in and look out, and a tiny alcove with his bed in it. A fire burned near the window, kept alight by soul sand and contained by a metal fence. It was perfect. Dan and Gavin sat on the wool that made a small seat by the window and looked around. “Oh! You need a painting! Hold on one second B, I’ll be back in a jiffy.”

Gavin jumped up and ran to his house, fishing a painting from one of the various chests in his house. He clutched it to his chest and climbed back up to Dan’s house, pressing his back against the wall beside the door for a moment before grinning wide and walking inside. Presenting it to Dan, he watched the knight for any trace of his reaction.

Looking at the painting he was offered, Dan grinned widely and took it. “Thanks B! This is bloody incredible. I’ll put it next to my bed so I’ve got art when I wake up.” Gavin’s heart was thudding loudly in his chest as the painting was set aside and Dan looked a bit nervous. “Say, I’ve got to talk to you about something.” Gavin’s heart jumped into his throat, especially when Dan stood and walked over to him, taking his hands gently in larger ones. He could feel the trembling that afflicted the normally sturdy hands of the other.

Swallowing, Gavin turned his attention from their joined hands to the handsome knight who stood in front of him. “Listen, we’ve known each other a few weeks now, and it bloody feels like I’ve known you forever. And uh…” he paused, looking off to the side for a moment and clearing his throat, “well, I think I really like you Gavin, I was wondering if er. If maybe you’d like to go out with me?”

Of all the things running through his head at that moment, the words that came from Dan’s lips were the last he expected. Eyes widening, he nodded dumbly before breaking out in a huge grin. “Yes! God yes! I’d absolutely love to Dan.” He looked relieved, grinning shyly down at the slightly shorter man before hesitantly bending to press their lips together. Gavin was sure his heart stopped the moment slightly chapped lips met his own soft ones and he tugged his hands from Dan’s grip to drape them over his shoulders and press better into the kiss. Large, warm hands found his waist and they kissed, pressing against each other until they had to break apart for breath. Even breaking apart for breath they still stayed inches apart, sharing air and grinning softly at each other. 

“So, this is really a thing right? You’re not going to suddenly tell me this is all an elaborate joke or something?” Dan laughed softly and shook his head, fingers curling slightly against Gavin’s sides. He breathed out slowly and pressed his forehead to the slightly shorter man, a smile curving his lips.

“No way, this is definitely not a joke.” Hesitating, Dan dipped his head, pressing a kiss to Gavin’s lips again, hands moving to press flat against his sides. Gavin hummed, pressing into the kiss, his heart felt like it was full to burst and his stomach was alive with butterflies. He could get used to kissing Dan forever honestly, his arms hooked around behind his head, fingers one on hand curling into the thick dark hair.

Flushing, Gavin stepped away from Dan, rubbing a hand nervously through his hair. “Er, I suppose we might want to talk a bit more than ‘will you go out with me’ and then snogging. Maybe proper conversation is a good idea right now.” He might have been stalling to try and clear his head out. Right now it was fuzzy with the warmth that kissing Dan seemed to spread through his whole body.

The other nodded, eventually shifting to sit on the woollen couch they’d built. Gavin joined him shortly, holding the painting he’d given his friend on his lap. “So, what did you wanna talk about B?”

Gavin was quiet for a long moment, looking at his feet as his fingers curled lightly around the edge of the painting. Dan watched him quietly as well, almost nervous as he drummed his fingers on his knee and tapped his foot lightly. “Since we decided to give this dating thing a try, and you’re a big important knight and all…does that mean you’re not gonna be around much?”

Dan grimaced and sighed softly, resting his elbows on his knees and leaning forward slightly. “I’ll try not to be gone so much, but I do have some duties I’m expected to perform. I mean, that’s the job of a knight innit?”

Gavin nodded slowly and pushed himself to his feet, setting the painting down in his place. He forced a smile to his face and nodded again. “Yeah of course. Bloody hell we’re just gonna be glad that you’re around at all. It’s exciting! We haven’t had a new lad join in quite a while.” He didn't really want Dan to leave at all, but he knew it'd be selfish to expect the knight to give up the life he'd known for so long for a group he'd only known for a short time.


	9. Dan has to go away and Gavin doesn’t want him to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this has taken so long to update but uh, this chapter ends in loving between Dan and Gavin and I hope that makes up for it!

It was a Friday nearly two months later when Dan got the call to leave again. They were playing one of their weekly contests, the tower of gold and obsidian gleaming in the midday sun. Dan sat beside Gavin as he cheered on Michael who was locked in a battle with Ray for dominance. Dan was smiling as Gavin cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled, grinning wildly as he did. “Go my little Michael! You’ve got him now!”

Dan was chuckling softly as he watched his boyfriend, his fingers tapping idly against the side of his face when he heard Aoelaed’s voice, soft in his head. The smile dropped from his face as he concentrated, listening to her speak. “Gavin…I gotta go.” He murmured, looking at the blonde beside him.

Needless to say, he looked confused for a moment before his smile dropped to a deep frown and he worried at his lip. “Do you have to go Dan? I mean you haven’t been here that long.” The look on Gavin’s face made his heart ache and he nodded slowly, fingers curling slightly against his worn pants.

“I’m really sorry B, if I could stay I would. But I’ve got things I’ve got to do, duties and whatnot. I’ll be back as soon as possible yeah?” he murmured. The loss of Gavin’s excited yelling drew the attention of the other hunters. Gavin frowned, but nodded slowly and shifted forwards, pressing his face against Dan’s neck. Dan wrapped his arms around the other, carefully tugging him into his lap. “I’d rather be here with you lads than be out making appearances and whatnot.”

Gavin mumbled something and kept his face pressed to the warm flesh of Dan’s neck, feeling the soft, thump-thump of his heartbeat through the skin. The others knew that it meant the knight was leaving, and they all felt a bit of sympathy for the other since they’d all become fairly fond of Dan in the time he’d been there. The only plus was, they knew he’d come back. He was one of their little family now, he had a house and he’d made friends with them.

They’d gone back into town, Gavin refusing to leave Dan’s side as the man packed his stuff back up. Geoff met them at Dan’s door, rubbing at the back of his neck as he stood there. “Dan, I know you’ve got stuff to do. We all do. But it’s late. You should leave tomorrow morning when it’s light out.” He cleared his throat and clenched his jaw. “That’s not a suggestion either.” He mumbled before closing the door and walking off.

Dan looked at Gavin who was clinging to him, grinning quietly. Laughing softly, he shrugged and turned to press a gentle kiss to his forehead. “Okay, guess I’ll be leaving in the morning B.” He looked pleased, tilting his head up to press their lips together, humming happily as his arms came up to wrap around his neck. 

They set up a nice dinner for Dan, Geoff dug out some of his good whiskey to share with them since it was supposed to be a celebration. The hunters sat together in Geoff’s monolith, laughing and joking until late into the night. Joel and Ray retired to the older man’s house, Ray mumbling something about Joel not being able to handle his alcohol, much to the laughter of everyone else. When everyone else had gone, Gavin and Dan made their way back to their corner of the city. They stopped and looked at their respective houses and the taller of the two bit gently at his lip. “Gavin, want to spend the night with me?” He looked hopeful and the warmth that spread through Gavin’s chest made the other giddy. He nodded and Dan looked relieved, offering his hand.

Gavin’s hand was much smaller compared to his own, but it was warm and fit perfectly with his own. Their fingers laced together as they headed to Dan’s brick house, Gavin leaning against his arm as they walked the small rise. The events that took them to kissing were a blur, Gavin pressed against the brick outside the door, Dan’s hands on his waist, pressing him backwards against the solid stone. His arms were draped over strong shoulders as he responded, pressing forward into the kiss and trying to press their bodies as close as possible to each other.

Dan fumbled, trying to open the door as Gavin mouthed gently at his neck, mumbling curses under his breath as his hand slipped. On the third try, the door swung open and he grabbed back at Gavin, lifting him so his legs went around his waist. It took a second, but they made their way into the house, long fingers curling into Dan’s dark hair as they kissed, the door getting kicked shut behind them. Gavin breathed Dan’s name like a chant, fingers tangling tighter into his hair as the kisses moved down his jaw and to his neck. He murmured soft compliments and affection against the tanned skin as he walked them over to the bed, letting Gavin’s legs slip from his waist before pushing the other gently onto the bed. 

He was perfectly dishevelled, hair even more messy than usual and red blossomed across his cheeks, staining them a perfect rosy shade. His lips were kiss swollen, deep red and soft as he held the bottom lip between his teeth. He looked gorgeous, Dan breathed out slowly before moving to straddle his hips slightly, hands on either side of his shoulders. “Hi Gav.”

Gavin smiled shyly and lifted his hands to stroke over his arms. “Hi Dan.” Dan smiled and bent to kiss him again, tongue tracing lightly at the seam of his lips. Once they parted, he let his tongue slip in, brushing lightly against Gavin’s to coax him into a deeper kiss. He wanted to memorise the feeling of Gavin, the way his tongue pressed back and he made those breathy little noises at each kiss. He didn’t want to leave, he’d rather be able to spend his nights and mornings with Gavin nearby, but he had responsibilities. Ones that; for the first time in his life, he didn’t care about. All he cared about was the way Gavin arched up into him, allowing Dan to slide his arm beneath the slim waist, pulling him closer as he kissed

Their bodies pressed together, fitting together like puzzle pieces as their lips moved slowly together. Gavin felt like he was drowning in the sensations of Dan’s lips and his warm body just above the slimmer man’s. Their bodies meshed perfectly, Gavin rolling his hips up against the knight and panting softly at the contact. Dan murmured his name, kissing over his neck as he rolled his hips back down against the other. He wanted to remember this while he was gone. The feel of Gavin against him, breathing shakily and moaning his name softly as he moved. It was perfect, the way bruises; made carefully, blossomed onto the tanned skin. It didn’t take long for them to push their shirts off, throwing them to the floor as they focused on each other, not on where Dan had to be, just on the feeling of being lost in one another’s presence.

Gavin’s fingers scrabbled over Dan’s shoulders as the man trailed kisses from his neck, down his chest and to his stomach. His stomach twitched, muscles fluttering as Dan breathed over it, tracing his fingers over his sides. Dipping his head, the knight pressed a kiss to his belly button before nuzzling the trail of hair that lead beneath his trousers. “Do you want this B?” he looked up at him, smiling quietly as his fingers stilled at the waistband of his bottoms. Gavin’s fingers curled and uncurled and he nodded, breathing out slowly.

“Yeah, I want this love.” He murmured before biting his lip. Satisfied, Dan busied himself, kissing at Gavin’s hipbones and pulling his trousers down slowly. The other lifted his hips, fingers moving to curl in the fabric of the blanket beneath him as he held his breath. Once his legs were bare, Dan licked his lips and looked up at Gavin, shifting and stroking his hands down the tanned thighs. The slightly older man was flushed, eyes half lidded as he watched the knight, goosebumps covering his skin at the touches.

Dan hovered, breath fanning out over Gavin’s dick, goosebumps springing to life down his hips and onto his pelvis. “Ah love, don’t tease. You’re killing m-.” he was cut off by a soft chuckle and then the feeling of a warm tongue, brushing lightly against the head, laving gentle attention to the space where the foreskin pushed back. Gavin groaned softly, head tilting backwards as he curled his fingers tightly into the blankets. He murmured Dan’s name, eyes closing as the knight took him gradually further and further into his mouth. Once his nose hit the curls at the base of Gavin’s dick, he swallowed before starting to bob his head.

The boy was a mess, lips bitten red in an attempt to silence himself, his fingers curled so tightly into the blankets they’d turned white. “G-God Dan.” Dan’s fingers pressed bruises into Gavin’s hips in an attempt to keep him firmly against the bed as he worked. He’d alternate between bobbing slowly, taking him as deep as possible, and pulling all the way off to kiss the tip, tongue delving in to collect the precum that had gathered there. “Please. A-ah, I’m close B. I want. Nnn..” Gavin’s fingers scrabbled to pull Dan up, kissing him breathlessly and moaning quietly at the hand that continued to slowly stroke him.

“What do you want Gavin? Tell me love.” He was smirking as he stroked Gavin, thumb rubbing small circles around the head, dipping just the tip of his finger into the foreskin occasionally. Gavin was wrecked, pupils blown wide as he looked at Dan. It wasn’t like the knight didn’t want to just push him into the mattress and fuck him until he couldn’t walk, but he wanted to hear Gavin say it first.

“Please Dan. I need you.” He mumbled, cheeks flushing with embarrassment and arousal at Dan’s touches. He trailed kisses down his jaw and to his neck, humming quietly before nipping at his collarbone. He smirked and leaned to press a lingering kiss to Gavin’s lips, relishing in the whine that fell from his lips as the knight pulled away. He fished a bottle from his bedside chest and turned his attention back to Gavin’s cock, licking and kissing lightly at the skin as he worked on slicking his fingers with the contents of the bottle.

Gavin was moaning softly, back arching and toes curling into the fabric of the blanket as Dan worked. He smirked before taking Gavin into his mouth, burying his nose into the soft curls at the base as he teased a finger around his entrance. Once Gavin was distracted by his mouth, he pushed gently, easing him open with careful motions. The older man’s hands moved to tangle in Dan’s hair, fingers curling and tugging as he fought with the urge to thrust up and also back against the finger. He focused on pressing his finger gently along Gavin’s inner walls, trying to find the bundle of nerves.

He knew he found it when Gavin’s moan cut off with a choked noise and he arched up, forcing himself deeper in Dan’s mouth. He took the thrust in stride, nearly grinning as he rubbed gently at that spot, easing a second finger inside of him. The hands that tugged at his hair told him Gavin was close and he doubled his efforts, wanting to feel the way Gavin would when he came unravelled. “D-Dan. Oh God B.” he looked up at the other man, lips stretched taut around Gavin’s cock as he swallowed and thrust his fingers into him. His other hand was slowly rubbing at himself through his trousers, waiting to see what Gavin wanted him to do. “B I swear if you don’t get in me r-right bloody now I’m gonna kick your, ah, arse.”

Dan grinned before pulling back, placing a kiss on the head of his dick before slipping his fingers from Gavin. He whined softly, rutting back against the empty space where Dan’s fingers used to be, his hands falling back to the bed to clench in the fabric there. Dan worked on undoing his trousers, fingers fumbling a bit in his arousal and he bit his lip as the fabric drug slightly over his sensitive skin. He grabbed the bottle and poured some of the liquid into his hand, giving himself a few strokes before curling his fingers tightly at the base. He didn’t want to lose it before he even got inside Gavin, but the sight of him, prone on the bed, face flushed with lips bitten bright red and hair an even worse mess than usual was almost too much for him. 

He bit his lip and lifted his hips, pressing up against the bed and looking at Dan, begging him to do something. The knight swallowed and moved, situating himself gently between Gavin’s legs, leaning in to kiss him slowly. “Are you ready love?” he murmured, rolling his hips gently so the head of his dick brushed teasingly against Gavin’s entrance. The lighter haired man nodded, hands moving to hold onto Dan’s as he leaned up for a kiss. Dan took advantage of their kiss to slowly push forward, moaning softly at how tight the other was. He moved slowly, breathing shakily as his arms trembled with the weight of holding himself above Gavin.

The older man was beautiful, eyes closed and lip caught between his teeth as he moaned his pleasure softly. Dan stilled when their hips pressed gently together, heat curled up and rest in the pit of his stomach as he waited for Gavin to give him the go ahead. When he nodded, Dan bent to kiss Gavin, placing light ones that drifted down his jaw and to his throat. With each kiss, he began to move slowly, hips rocking forward against the other as his fingers curled tightly against the knight’s biceps. “God Dan. Please. F-faster.”  
Dan obliged, hands moving to brace on either side of Gavin’s ribs as he began moving faster, rolling his hips forward and canting himself to brush against his prostate. He was panting, head resting against Gavin’s collarbone as he thrust, finding himself even closer to his orgasm. Dan fastened his lips firmly against Gavin’s neck, sucking a dark bruise into the tanned skin, one that would remind him of the knight while he was gone. A hand moved into his dark hair, tugging as Gavin moaned and pressed back into the thrusts, eyes closed and head tossed back, exposing that beautiful tanned throat.

He moved a hand between them, stroking Gavin in time with his thrusts, murmuring compliments against his skin as he thumbed over the head of his cock. “C’mon B, come for me yeah?” all it took was the husky tone in his voice for Gavin to arch up, pressing against Dan as his fingers dug into his scalp and the skin of his arm. He came with a low moan of Dan’s name and the way he tightened around the other made it hard for the man to last much longer. He rolled his hips forward, thrusting a few more times as he stroked Gavin through his orgasm before he hit his own, moaning Gavin’s name.

They both panted softly, Dan’s head hanging with his eyes closed before Gavin drew him into a lingering kiss, fingers curling gently at the back of his neck. When they separated, Dan withdrew slowly, moving to lay beside his boyfriend, tired and satisfied. Gavin hummed softly and turned on his side, curling into Dan as they exchanged lazy little kisses. With the man tucked against his side, breathing evenly, Dan pressed a kiss to the top of his head and smiled. “I love you B.” he stroked a hand through the messy, sweat damp hair, enjoying the little happy noise he was rewarded with.

Gavin leaned up and pressed a kiss to Dan’s cheek, smiling as well. “I love you too B.” he tucked back against his side and sighed happily, snuggling against his broad chest. Dan didn’t want to leave, but with memories of their night and memories of Gavin stuck in his head rather firmly, he could deal with being gone for a tiny bit. He could deal with it as long as he had memories of what it felt like to sleep beside his love.

When he left the next morning, he left Gavin with a kiss and quite a collection of bruises to go with his slight limp. He knew his B was in good hands, even if they teased him for limping as soon as Dan was out of range. They all hated the way his absence left the city quieter than usual without he and Gavin doing stupid things in the centre of town, usually which were followed by vague noises and insane giggling from Gavin. As much as everyone hated the knight’s leaving, they knew he’d always come back and that was enough for them. That doesn’t mean it was easy for Gavin, to watch him fly away on the large black dragon as he tried to get used to sleeping alone again, but he loved his knight and everything he did. And when Dan came back? He’d get a barrage of kisses along with the gifts that Dan always brought for the city. They’d enjoy their welcome back festivals with Geoff’s willingness to share his alcohol and the feast they’d have and everything would go back to normal.

Life in Achievement City was just perfect. It was complete and everything was as it should have been.


End file.
